


Run little rabbit

by ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:16:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT/pseuds/ELLIEISSOGAYWELOVEIT
Summary: Something I wrote randomly, Dina says the wrong thing, I’m bad at summaries oof





	Run little rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE IGNORE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES IM TIRED XD P.S. please send me tlou prompts to my tumblr! ( @ellieissogayweloveit ) I wanna write more often!

As much as Ellie likes shivving clickers to death every so often, she certainly appreciates the peace and quiet of Jackson. Never in her life before had she ever been able to just sit in the long grass doing nothing but relaxing, Dina being sat right next to her was a bonus, the slightly shorter girl was sat cross legged leaning back slightly on one arm as she laughed pointing out the baby rabbits chasing each other through the grass, Ellie was smiling along side of her admiring the way Dina’s head tilted back as she laughed softly.

“It’s almost as if the world wasn’t falling apart” Ellie jokes softly, Dina turns her head to face the brunette and smiles gently before turning her attention back on the baby rabbits, Ellie watches with a grin as a slightly bigger baby rabbit playfully chases a smaller one, she almost laughs until-

“Run little rabbit” Dina calls out laughing softly but it sounds far away and Ellie feels her heart drop to her stomach at the sound of broken plates and crackling flames filling her ears,

_“Run little rabbit...”_

_“You can try beggin” the hairs on the back of her neck stand up at the sound of his voice-_

“Ellie” Dina’s voice cuts through the flashback and Ellie turns to look at her friends concerned face,

“What happened?” Dina grabs hold of the girl’s hand gently to ground her, Ellie swallows noticing how dry her throat is from the flashback, she turns to look at Dina before quickly looking down and shuffling to lay down in the grass letting go of Dina’s hand,

“Fuck” she mumbles rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands inhaling a deep breath,

“he cant hurt you anymore” Dina’s reassures gently,

“I know” Ellie let’s out a tired sigh, the other girl watches silently,

“He said that to me” Ellie mumbles, Dina’s eyebrows scrunch up in confusion,

“Run little rabbit” Ellie repeats,

“When he was chasing me” Ellie explains reluctantly, Dina on the other hand feels her heart leap into her throat,

“Oh my god” Dina mumbles in disgust, Ellie nods silently, the silence that was once comforting is now uncomfortable,

“I’m sorry that happened to you” Dina expresses softly, Ellie had told her about what David had tried to do but she had never been able to repeat the things he’d said, there’s a few seconds of silence,

“It’s fine, it was nearly five years ago...and he’s dead” ellie mumbles the last part as more of a reassurance to herself,

“He is” Dina confirms nodding softly as she and Ellie both look back at the baby rabbits, the sun is bright and there’s no danger in sight, just the grass and each other, and of course the baby rabbits.


End file.
